Dream Scape 2: Linked
by tina00
Summary: Upon learning of Jeanne Cardella's existence, and her being the only human in history to be linked to a vampire, two 900 year old brothers stop at nothing to claim her as their own.
1. Chapter 1

"In the 875 years that I've been alive, that has to be one of the top five most absurd things I've ever heard." Blake said into the phone as he intently played a game of Temple Run on his iPad.

"I'm telling you, it's true. I mean, I haven't seen it with my own eyes, but I'd be more than happy to kill him just to prove it to you." Gavin replied as he circled his fingers around the wound he just created on the neck of a cocktail waitress he met last night.

"You're an idiot." And with that, Blake hung up the phone and focused all of this energy on more important matters, like beating his brothers high score.

* * *

Damon laid awake in bed staring down at Jeanne. He never considered himself the monogamous type, but Jeanne has certainly had a way of bringing out qualities in him he never knew existed.

The last year has been more than he could have ever imagined for himself. He had a woman who adored him. He had a brother he actually got along with. He had friends who enjoyed being around him. It was….weird. But good weird.

Jeanne changed everything Damon knew about life and about himself. You know there's that old saying, you cant teach a dog new tricks. Well, Damon was a 160 year old dog and Jeanne did more than teach him new tricks. She reminded him what it was to be human again.

In the year that Jeanne and Damon had been together, he actually stayed out of trouble. There was a little action here and there that he couldn't avoid being apart of, it was Mystic Falls after all. But no life or death situations, no big bad villains looking to rip his throat out. For the most part, life was normal. And he liked it.

He didn't have a death wish anymore, he actually had a reason to live, and she was it.

"Are you serious? I'm laying right next to you, just wake me up!" Jeanne said, in a pseudo-annoyed tone.

"I didn't want to disturb you, you looked so peaceful." Damon said playfully as he pulled her on top of him.

"I swear to God if you don't stop breaking and entering my dreams I'm going to stop shaving my legs." She said as he rolled over on top of her.

"Do I need to remind you that I was around before razors were invented?"

"You're so gross." She said with a laugh, and that was that. Jeanne was going to be very tired in the morning.

* * *

"Don't forget, your short stories are due this Friday." Jeanne said through a yawn as her students filed out of the classroom.

"Jeanne?" She heard a voice say from the doorway. She looked up to find Sheriff Forbes.

"Sheriff, come in. What can I do for you?" She asked, as she shoved papers into her desk.

"I'm here about one of your students, Kyle Britches, was he in today?" She asked as she came into the room.

"No, actually he wasn't. Everything ok?"

"I'm not sure. His mother said he didn't come home last night and that's not really like him."

"Have you spoken to his girlfriend, Samantha Hiller?" Jeanne asked, becoming more worried by the second.

"We have. He dropped her off at home around 8:00 last night and she hasn't heard from him since."

"That doesn't sound like him at all, those two are connected at the hip. I'll try to ask around, see if I can find anything out from the kids."

"That would be great, you have my number, let me know if you hear of anything." Sheriff Forbes said and headed out the door.

Jeanne collected her things and head out to her car.

She pulled out of the parking lot and instantly got an uneasy feeling. She stopped just as she was about to pull out of the lot and looked around. Just a few cars left behind, no one in the lot. She shook off the feeling and drove to Damon's house.

* * *

"Well, she just went into the Salvatore house. How's that for proof?" Gavin said, matter of factly into his phone.

"Are you serious? So she's banging a Salvatore, how does that prove anything?" Blake said, growing more impatient by the minute. His brothers endless stream of stupid ideas has been nothing but a headache for nearly a millennium. When the hell will it stop?

"Well it's a start! I'm telling you I'm right about this." Gavin said, as he sat in his car parked across the street from the house.

"Ok, Gavin. You keep up the good detective work." Blake said sarcastically, and hung up on his brother for the millionth time.

"He's such a dick." Gavin muttered to himself and dialed Katherine's number.

"What do you want now Gavin?" She asked, in her usual irritated tone.

"That information you gave me, how am I supposed to know you're telling me the truth?" He asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, right?" She said.

"I'm not quite ready to play that card just yet. You need to give me something better, we had a deal."

"Are you serious? I handed you a human link on a silver platter. The only one I've ever heard of and I'm assuming the same goes for you or else you wouldn't have needed me in the first place."

"It just doesn't make any sense. And my brother doesn't believe it either."

"Well, your brother has always been a hard nut to crack, but that's not my problem. I gave you her name, I told you where to find her. I gave you what you asked for, now unless you want me to kill her for you too, leave me alone." And she too, hung up on Gavin.

Gavin threw his phone on the passenger seat and stared out the window at the house. She was in there, but so were the Salvatores. He's not going to be his usual hasty self, not this time. This is too vital, too consequential, too unbelievable. He would take his time, he would get his proof. He would get his brother on his side. And then he would have the tool to change the world as they all know it.

Linking vampires to humans would change the game forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeanne walked into the Salvatore house with that eerie feeling still surrounding her. She felt as though a million eyes were on her, yet every time she turned around, no one was there.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, startling her from behind.

Jeanne stopped saying 'nothing' a long time ago, because she knew that whenever Damon asked her what was wrong, it's because he felt it just as much as she did.

"I don't know, I just got this weird feeling leaving school today. Like someone was watching me." She said, trying to shake it but unable to do so.

"Why didn't you call me?" He half asked, half demanded.

"For what? So you can escort me out of an empty parking lot? It's nothing, it's probably just nerves. Sheriff Forbes came by the school today. She said Kyle Britches never came home last night."

"Who?" Damon asked, never one to familiarize himself with people who didn't affect his own life.

"One of my students. Where's Stefan?"

"I'm right here, what's up?" He said, being the second one to startle her in just as many minutes.

"How about the two of you work on making some noise when you enter a room." She said in an irritated tone and sat down in the large leather armchair.

"Have you seen Kyle around at all today? His mother reported him missing." Jeanne continued.

"I haven't seen him, but I haven't really looked for him either. He's a dick." Stefan replied, matter of factly.

And on that Jeanne could agree.

Although it worried her to hear that one of her students had been reported missing, she and Kyle had never quite seen eye to eye.

It started when Jeanne caught him smoking pot behind the football field. She reported it, he got suspended.

Then when he brought alcohol into one of the school dances, Jeanne reported it, and he got suspended and his BMW taken away.

Since then, Kyle has pretty much been nothing but disrespectful, inappropriate and pretty much any other word you can use to describe a high school teachers worst nightmare. But Mr. Britches recently donated $15,000.00 worth of MacBooks to the school in order to have his sons academic record sealed, and well, now he can do and say whatever he damn well pleases.

"Have you spoken to his girlfriend?" Stefan asked, not nearly as concerned as he would be if it were any other student in the school.

"I haven't yet, but she's not exactly my biggest fan since it's because of me that she doesn't have a backseat to make out in anymore." Jeanne said, with a satisfied smirk.

"I'm sure he'll turn up. Probably just hiding out somewhere until he sobers up." Stefan said.

Jeanne wanted to hope that Stefan was right, but she just didn't think so.

"He says this is the girl." Blake said as he handed Noah her picture.

Noah looked at it closely. She had dark hair, hazel eyes and full lips that gave off the slightest smirk, as if she were hiding something.

He stared at the picture silently for what seemed like forever. After several minutes he looked up at Blake.

"Well, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but you're brother is right."

"How can you tell that just from looking at a picture?" Blake asked, still not believing it to be true.

"I can tell a lot from looking at a picture, including that this is not going to be an easy win for you." Noah said, in his usual cryptic way.

And at that, Blake had to laugh. In nearly 900 years, he's never encountered a hard win.

"And why do you say that?" Blake asked, playing along.

"Because she's protected." Once again, cryptic.

"By?" Blake asked, becoming increasingly irritated.

"By a witch."

"Can you stop being a fucking oracle for five minutes. Tell me what you know about her." Blake demanded.

"She's 25, an English teacher, from New York originally. Lives in Mystic Falls, dates Damon Salvatore. She's a Sagittarius, is allergic to shellfish and hates cats." Noah spilled, knowing damn well that isn't what Blake was looking for.

Blake couldn't help himself, although he knew he should have. In a matter of nanoseconds, his hand was so tight around Noah's throat it would have liquefied had Noah been human.

But Noah was far from human.

He blasted Blake so powerfully that Blake's body cracked the marble staircase that was at least 30 feet away from where he just was.

After several seconds of laying there like a rag doll, Blake began to stir and slowly picked himself up. Dusting off the crushed marble that covered his clothing.

"That really wasn't necessary" He said through a cough.

"It was actually. The girl is protected by a witch. Martina Charles. I don't know the connection between the two but I do know Martina well, and if I had to guess she somehow found out about the girl and protected her so that people like you and your brother couldn't do what you plan on doing. Do you think you're the first to think of this?" Noah said, almost amused.

"Actually, I didn't think of it. Gavin did. But there has to be someway to lift the protection." Blake said, with a gleam in his eye knowing if there is anyone witch alive or dead with the power to do so, it would be Noah.

"There might be. But it's not on my list of priorities." Noah replied, faking his disinterest. He had to admit, this did open up a realm of possibilities he had never even considered.

"Let me ask you a question…" Noah continued. "How did your brother find out about this in the first place?" He asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Katherine Pierce." Blake responded.

"No, really. How?" Noah asked again.

"I'm serious, Katherine Pierce. That's what he told me anyway."

"And how on all that is sacred would Katherine have that kind of information? She's almost as reckless as you two, I have to imagine if this is something she knew about, she would have her own plan in motion." Noah said, refusing to believe Katherine could possibly have anything to do with this.

"Gavin has been obsessed with this for centuries. I've been telling him all along that he's wasting his time. That human links don't exist, he insisted that they do and he would spend his life searching for one. Katherine and Gavin dated for a couple of months. Katherine knew that Gavin and Damon have had their issues in the past. I guess she was being a jealous ex girlfriend and wanted to stick it to Damon where it would hurt, so she told Gavin that Damon had a human link. I don't know the details, but somehow Gavin got her to give him some information on the girl. Katherine has no idea what Gavin plans to do with her. She doesn't even know how obsessed he is with it, she was just being her typical evil self." Blake shared, second guessing the whole thing all along, but as he repeated it to Noah, he actually began to consider the possibilities.

"It almost sounds too good to be true. So, are you going to share the good news with Gavin, or should I?" Noah asked, deep in thoughts of his own.


End file.
